


you know how they say i only have eyes for you?

by spiritualcramp33



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, If You Squint - Freeform, Lesbians, because of course, housemates to lovers, small mentions of alcohol, ykyk you get my drift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritualcramp33/pseuds/spiritualcramp33
Summary: A'whora had to admit it stung, though - the affection seemed painfully unrequited. Sure, Tayce would laugh at A'whora's jokes, and sometimes on nights out they'd share a kiss or two, and sometimes she'd get all touchy in a way that she didn't with anyone else. But she reckoned those were just platonic, friendly things.right?
Relationships: A'Whora/Tayce (Drag Race)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	you know how they say i only have eyes for you?

**Author's Note:**

> hii!! this is my first time uploading on AO3 in a while:0 just a reminder that this is for fun and i am in no way experienced, so don't expect anything great, but i hope you like the fic nonetheless:) I'm a huge sucker for taywhora, so this fic needed to happen.

A'whora didn't know what the fuck was going on, and she couldn't find it in herself to care, either.

They'd been on a night out, but most of their friends had called cabs and left, leaving her and Tayce alone. They seemed to do that a lot, and perhaps it was intentional - it seemed as much, if Bimini's knowing smirk and snarky comments as they said their goodbyes were anything to go off of.

They'd ended up outside, A'whora being sat on the old, slightly deteriorated wooden bench just next to the pub's door, and her flatmate stood nearby having a smoke. She'd offered A'whora one, too, but she was sure that a combination of nicotine and alcohol would prove unhelpful to the hangover she was going to feel tomorrow morning.

A sound akin to tv static rung in her ears, and she watched as Tayce took a drag from her cigarette, and found herself a little too enticed by the way the smoke dissolved into the cold night as it seeped from her lips. They were slightly parted, and A'whora felt a pang of shame course through her veins at how kissable they looked.

As the smoke curled into the air, she could feel it fogging her brain - crawling into every crevice of her mind, embedding itself in her memory though A'whora tried so hard not to let it phase her. There was something about her friend that just felt so different, so unfamiliar yet so safe. 

The sky was painted a deep and lifeless blue with no sign of even a single star, but A'whora took one dive into Tayce's eyes and figured that maybe she'd stolen them. They were glacial galaxies, clouds of emotion swirling around in a way that made it all too easy to read her thoughts, and there was a certain twinkle scattered throughout that looked like accidental flicks of white paint.

She thought, though, that nothing about the way the darker woman was made was accidental - she was absolutely ethereal in a way that made A'whora believe that she'd been hand crafted by the finest, a simple heaven consisting of a faint vanilla scent and strawberry chapstick and everything good in the world.

She knew her adoration was smothered all over her face - in her eyes, her smile, the crimson tint dusted across her usually pale cheeks - but she was tipsy on rum and coke and giddy on dumb romance, and with the way her thumped in her chest, she didn't think she could hide it if she tried.

She had to admit it stung, though - the affection seemed painfully unrequited. Sure, Tayce would laugh at A'whora's jokes, and sometimes on nights out they'd share a kiss or two, and sometimes she'd get all touchy in a way that she didn't with anyone else. But she reckoned those were just platonic, friendly things.

right?

"what're you thinking about, boo?"

Tayce's voice shattered the fragile fantasy she'd (once again) found herself indulging in, and the cold air of reality hit for the first time in forever, though it'd probably been around 3 minutes. She blinked away the remaining fragments of the thoughts that plagued her mind and thought of an appropriate reply that wouldn't be a blatant confession of her feelings.

"it's not like it matters"

Well. If A'whora planned on keeping it cool then she'd just fucked it right up, hadn't she? Smashed a bloody gaping hole into her stoic armour, her own voice so rich in vulnerability that it caused her to repress a shiver.

"'course it matters, rory. what's up?"

She let out a jagged breath at the pure concern in the other girl's voice - the words sounded as if they were coated in golden honey, pronounced in a way that could have her a puddle on the floor within minutes, but they were laced with such unwavering affection that A'whora was sure her blush was visible from a mile away.

If Tayce noticed, though, she didn't say anything. She simply watched, her gentle gaze analysing the blonde infront of her in a way that made A'whora sink back into her coat with insecurity. 

"i don't know...I'm just-" her breath hitched. There were thousands of words to choose from, and she wanted to say all of them, yet every one she tried to say seemed to die in her throat. It felt as if her blood had turned to stone.

Her mind trailed as she entertained the notion, and she wondered what it'd look like. An ants nest of veins, perhaps, grey and dull but in an almost poetic way - she thought that it would be the rawest form of vulnerability possible, and she thought that maybe her love for the brunette ran so deep that even just the way the veins connected and branched out like spiderwebs was telling enough.

"you're just..?"

"I'm just tired" the words escaped without a second thought, mingling with the air. She studied the other girl's expression with reluctant curiosity, anticipation dancing in her own eyes as she waited for her friend's response.

"of what?"

Sobriety hit like a brick to a glass house when Tayce's jaw tightened. A malicious dread pricked at her heart and she was rendered silent for a while, her eyelashes fluttering as she opted to look at the cold, wet ground instead. 

Neither spoke, yet there seemed to be a mutual understanding that some things were better left unsaid.

"we should go home. will you book a cab?"

.

A'whora's head felt fuzzy as she stepped through the door into her apartment, tayce following suit shortly after. She tossed her bag to the side nonchalantly, the contents rattling as they hit the floor in a way that caused the blonde to flinch.

She had rushed upstairs before Tayce could even comprehend what was happening, quickly removing her makeup and falling onto her bed with a defeated sigh. She felt like shit - it was as if ants were crawling around beneath her skin.

Her brain was putty, no, liquid thoughts, and they swirled around in her head in a way that was deafening but also so, so inexplicably quiet - so much so that they began to lose their sense, an amalgamation of incoherent thoughts that screamed only one thing - Tayce.

It was then that she heard a faint knock at the door. Speak of the devil.

"come in"

The door creaked open gradually, a slither of light from the landing slicing into the dimly lit room, proving to be a stark contrast that A'whora had never really seemed to notice before.

Tayce looked vulnerable, worn down - she had removed her makeup and thrown on an oversized hoodie and some shorts, and the image was so innocuous that the pale girl could feel her heart jump.

she tiptoed towards the bed, her movements so gentle and delicate that they made A'whora feel (and probably look) like a bull in a china shop. She took a seat next to the blonde, their arms brushing against eachother gently, and A'whora's brain short-circuited, shooting sparks throughout her body that made her feel electric. 

"what's wrong, babe? you're being all weird on me. i can't have that"

The paler girl's eyes flickered shut as she words left Tayce's lips, lingering the air and clinging to A'whora's lungs as she breathed it in slowly. She shuffled on the bed so that she was facing her friend now and, despite her sobriety (or maybe because of it, she didn't really know), she found herself willing to confess the one thing that'd been eating at her for months, festering under her skin and wearing down her bones until they felt like they were made of glass.

"Tayce" the word came out almost inaudible, barely above a whisper if at all, and Tayce's hands soon found themselves clung to A'whora's, sending a small shiver down her spine at how cold they were. 

"rory, you can tell me anything" the words were laced with sincerity - strung together with golden threats of intimacy, one that they shared often but didn't dare to vocalize until now. 

It'd always loitered in the atmosphere, sometimes making itself known in form of a needy hug or peck on the cheek or maybe even a drunken kiss, but it never seemed to come up in conversation - well, Lawrence had pointed their - as she'd say - 'seckshul tenshun' out a fistful of times, but it'd always been brushed off as playful.

well, it was now or never. A'whora's breaths were ragged and her brows furrowed together as her mind scrambled frantically to get her words together until-

"Tayce, i think I'm in love with you"

fuck.

Hot tears pricked at her eyes the second it'd been said - it felt like a weight had been lifted, a secret that'd been pushing against her chest for months, slowly but surely asphyxiating her until, on some days, she found it hard to breathe when Tayce was on her mind.

When the brunette didn't reply, A'whora's conscience was immediately obscured by paranoia, completely deactivating her ability to think clearly for just a split second, until she felt a warm hand rest on her jaw, and she slowly blinked away the blurry tears to see Tayce leaning in ever so slowly, lips parted in a way that A'whora couldn't refuse (it's not like she ever would, anyway).

She wasted no time in closing the gap between them, and it was like the world around her had went up in flames. Her head was getting swimmy as she melted into the kiss which, in turn, deepened it. 

Tayce tilted her head to the side slightly, opening her lips in a silent plead and A'whora obliged, their tongues finally meeting, dancing to a silent melody only they could hear, and the blonde thought she didn't want to taste anything else for the rest of her life. She tasted like sugar and caramel and all of A'whora's favourite things, excluding the faint traces of alcohol on their breaths.

When they finally broke apart, a dumb smile was plastered on Tayce's face as she pressed her forehead against her housemate's. A'whora couldn't help but return the smile - she'd yearned for so long, wanted and wanted until she finally felt it. Warmth engulfed her body, and her housemate's touch felt like fire as the brunette's fingers held a firm grip on her arm. 

A'whora thought she might've burned her, but she wouldnt have minded - the feeling lingered seconds after Tayce's fingers had departed, but when the blonde looked down, she saw no trace of the contact on her arm, and a content sigh escaped her kiss-swollen lips.

Tayce thought it was obvious, that vocalizing such a thing was painfully unnecessary, but she couldn't stop herself when she spoke, the words breathy and quiet and brimming with affection;

"i think I'm in love with you, too"

**Author's Note:**

> whew!! i wrote this in maybe 2 hours (?) on around 3 hours sleep, so i sincerely hope you enjoyed that DHFHSH


End file.
